Mass Effect: En tiempos de necesidad
by Alfonso Toro
Summary: (Este fanfiction contiene SPOILERS) Katherine es una chica que quedó huérfana en su infancia después de la invasión de los segadores. A medida que crece en su historia muchas cosas van cambiando. Siempre está acompañada de Azur, Su mejor amigo Turiano que se convierte algo más especial para ella.
1. Introducción

En tiempos de necesidad - Introducción

La guerra contra los segadores ha terminado… no obstante, hay muchas cosas que mejorar y arreglar en cuanto a situaciones actuales.

Shepard ha salvado a la galaxia y los segadores se han ido de una vez por todas, la raza Geth y Quariana se han aliado, la genofagia se ha curado, muchas situaciones diplomáticas se han arreglado con el paso del tiempo y queda restablecer en todos los sentidos cada planeta que fue destruido por los segadores.

Uno de los más devastados es la Tierra, ha habido muchas muertes y ha quedado mucha miseria.

Una pequeña niña de 8 años de edad ha quedado huérfana en la guerra, su nombre es Katherine, sus padres solían llamarle Kat. Desde que sus padres se fueron a batallar contra los segadores no volvieron, posteriormente le llegó la terrible noticia que habían muerto.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, sus padres le tenían algo en secreto, era un testamento de parte de ambos decía que en caso que no sobrevivieran, Chris el hermano del padre y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su familia estaría a cargo de cuidar a Katherine.

Así fue entonces, Chris a pesar de ser bastante joven supo manejar la responsabilidad de tener a Katherine en su vida, y le tenía mucho aprecio, era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano.

Ella le tenía mucho cariño a su padrino, lo había visto más de una vez y lo conocía, aún adolorida por el trágico suceso, podía seguir adelante sabiendo que no estaba sola.

El tiempo con el que estuvo con él había pasado bastante lento, ella todavía se estaba recuperando de la muerte de sus padres y la situación actual aún era muy problemática ya que casi todo estaba destruido. Ellos vivían en una casa de un campo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad en la que vivían antes, vivían en Alberta, país Canadá.

Fue hasta entonces que después de dos años se pudieron reestablecer algunas instituciones en la ciudad. Chris se las arregló para que ella pudiera entrar a la escuela.

Hoy será su primer día de escuela, ¿qué es lo que le deparará?

Mensaje de autor: Como siempre, esto es una introducción. El resto de la historia será narrada en primera persona (por la misma protagonista). La historia se irá extendiendo y posiblemente se haga más interesante.


	2. Capitulo 1

En tiempos de necesidad – Capitulo 1

De acuerdo, la escuela no ha sido algo tan malo, pero… ese turiano me ha estado mirando todo el día, ¿qué le

sucede? Quizás quería hablar conmigo o algo así. Mejor le hablo yo, quizás podría hacerme su amiga ya que no

parece tan malo, ahora mismo está sentado ahí, en esa banca.

Me estoy acercando lentamente a él, no se ha dado cuenta que estoy al frente suyo.

- Hola.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- MI nombre es… Azur.

- Genial, ¿puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?

- Está bien.

Me siento a su lado y todo parece normal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sentado, tan solo?

- Simplemente espero.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo nada más que hacer.

- Parece muy aburrido.

- Lo es.

- ¿No te gustaría hacer otra cosa?

- Quizás, ¿pero que podría hacer uno solo?

- No estás solo, yo podría jugar contigo.

- Yo no conozco ningún juego…

- Yo sí, las escondidas.

- ¿Las escondidas?

- Es un juego humano. Tienes que escoger algún objeto como base y contar, mientras cuentas el otro debe

esconderse y una vez que terminaste de contar tienes que buscar a esa persona, no tienes que alejarte tanto de

la base porque o si no, puede que el otro la tome y pierdas.

- Suena algo complicado.

- No lo es tanto, si pierdes mucho aprendes.

- Es no me convence del todo.

- Bien, ¿quién empieza?

- No, lo sé. ¿Qué tal si yo empiezo?

- De acuerdo. Ése árbol será la base. – digo apuntándole al árbol – Cuenta hasta diez lentamente.

- Está bien.

En ese momento me alejo corriendo a un lugar para que no me vea, estar detrás de esta muralla parece ser un

buen escondite. Por el momento está contando, ya termino, al parecer s está alejando… bien supongo que esta es

mi oportunidad. Corro rápidamente y logro tocar el árbol… vaya, todavía no se da cuenta que ya gané, mejor le

llamo la atención.

- Hey Azur. – se dio la vuelta

- ¿Qué, cómo lo hiciste?

- Simplemente corrí rápido y llegue sin que me miraras.

- Eres buena.

- Simplemente te falta práctica en este juego y es posible que en más de una ocasión ganes.

- ¿Jugamos otra vez?

- Por supuesto.

El resto de la tarde ha sido bastante divertida. Azur ha ido aprendiendo a jugar y le ha encantado, es alguien muy

genial, y si embargo es el primer turiano que he conocido, me pregunto si le gustaría ser mi amigo. Oh vaya, ahí

viene Chris, ¿por qué tardó tanto?

Se baja de su vehículo y viene hacia mí.

- Hola Khaterine. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, estuve haciendo unas tareas importantes antes de venir.

- Ajá.

- ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de escuela?

- No fue tan malo como pensaba, además conocí a alguien. – de pronto se acercó a Azur hacia nosotros.

- ¿Es él? – me pregunta

- Sí es él.

- Que raro, no pensé que en esta escuela habrían turianos.

- De hecho él era el único en la clase.

- Vaya… - dirigió su mirada hacia él – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Azur.

- Me parece un buen nombre.

- No me habías dicho que te llamabas Katherine.

- Ay, siento no habértelo dicho, Azur. Se me olvidó.

- Bueno no importa, ahora que lo pienso también es un bonito nombre.

- Muy bien. ¿Estás lista para volver a tu casa?.

- Sí.

- Apropósito. ¿Qué hay de tus padres Azur? No han venido a llevarte a casa.

- No tengo padres.

- ¿No tienes padres? ¿Y a dónde vives?

- Vivo solo en casa.

- ¿Vives solo?

- Vivo en el cuartel de la Alianza.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué vives ahí?

- Mis padres cuando murieron no tuvieron a nadie más para recurrir a mi cuidado en caso de que murieran, así que

me otorgaron al cuidado de sus compañeros en la Alianza, ellos se preocupan de que tenga un buen futuro y que

pueda decidir lo que yo quiera.

- Supongo que deberías volver con ellos.

- Normalmente suelo ir solo en el transporte público para allá, así que bueno…

- ¿El transporte público? Parece algo bastante arriesgado para un chico de tu edad. Ven, sube a mi vehículo, yo te

llevaré hasta allá.

- Gracias, que amable es usted.

No sabía que Azur había perdido a sus padres, yo también los perdí y ahora estoy con alguien. Es bueno saber que

él también tiene a gente que lo cuida.

Ya estamos llegando, se puede ver a un señor con uniforme militar aproximarse a la zona en la que estamos

aterrizando. Ya estacionados se acerca a nuestras transporte y abrimos las puertas.

- Vaya Azur, eres tú. – se baja inmediatamente y se acerca al oficial - ¿Por qué vienes con estas personas?

- Lo siento señor. Me tomé la libertad de venir a dejarlo aquí, creo que es algo peligroso que él solo tenga que

venir en transporte público hasta aquí. Espero que el consejo de la Alianza no se vea molesto o algo así.

- Está exagerando, nosotros se lo agradecemos. – se fija en mí – Creo que has hecho una nueva amiga, Azur.

- Bueno, eh… yo… sí, claro.

- Bien, creo que deberías entrar, deberías agradecerle a estas personas y despedirte de tu amiga.

- Sí, por supuesto. Gracias por traerme señor, te veo mañana Katherine.

- Adiós Azur.

Nosotros volvemos a entrar a nuestro vehículo mientras vemos como Azur acompañado de ese señor entrar al

cuartel.

Últimamente ha sido muy divertido estar acompañado de Azur, él es un chico muy genial y una buena persona. De

vez en cuando él ha venido a mi casa para estar juntos, me lo he pasado muy bien con él, me entiende y

comprende lo que hago.

Ahora mismo estamos en el patio de mi casa sentados en un árbol, estuvimos activos durante un buen rato pero

hemos decidido descansar. El atardecer se ve muy lindo a esta hora.

- ¿Crees que existen eso amigos para toda la vida? – me pregunta él

- Yo creo que sí. ¿Piensas que podríamos ser amigos para toda la vida?

- Somos mejores amigos, no pienso que haya algún motivo para que no separemos, aunque no estoy seguro…

- En ese caso yo te prometo que nada me separará de ti. Quiero que podamos ser amigos de toda la vida, lograr lo

que no muchos pueden.

- ¿Estás segura? Imagina alguna situación inevitable.

- Lo prometo, no me separaré de ti. ¿Tú crees que somos capaz de ser mejores amigo para toda la vida?

- Yo… sí., lo creo.

- Entonces es oficial. Somos mejores amigos y nada nos separará.

- Está bien.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mirando el atardecer.

- ¿No es linda esta puesta de Sol?

- Sí, lo es…

Mensaje de autor: Muy bien chicos(as). Digamos que a partir de ahora en adelante iremos viendo esta historia con

nuestros personajes pero más maduros, también otros nuevo y un historia que se irá desarrollando más a fondo.


	3. Capitulo 2

En tiempos de necesidad - Capitulo 2

Bueno, si de trabajar se trataba… pues creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto ahora mismo. No pensé que realmente

me tomaría tanto tiempo estudiando aquí encerrada. ¿Qué hora es?

Al parecer… las 08:35 PM, mi reloj de pulsera nunca se equivoca. Creo que tampoco esto terminará valiendo la

pena después de todo, he estado estudiando una semana entera solo para hacer un miserable examen, ya he

sacrificado bastante del tiempo libre que he tenido durante toda esta semana.

Ya estoy harta, será mejor que deje esto ahora mismo o me volveré loca. Aparto todos los libros de mi escritorio y

los dejo a un lado.

Bien ya está… el único problema que uno tiene al terminar de estudiar es que termina muy cansado, ¿qué hago

ahora?, he estado seis horas leyendo este libro y haciendo esquemas que ya ni tengo motivación de hacer algo.

Ah… Dios… supongo que lo único a lo que le podría sacar provecho es dormir, de todas maneras despertaría más

temprano podría prepararme para ir a clases mañana y hacer el examen final. Me levanto de mi silla y la dejo en su

lugar, saco las sábanas de mi cama me acuesto y me dispongo a dormir.

- Sólo espero que mañana las cosas salgan bien para mí… y para Azur, también ha sido difícil para él, aunque no sé

en qué andará pensando últimamente ha estado muy nervioso y yo… será mejor que duerma.

¿Qué es lo que me está molestando?, abro los ojos y veo a…

- ¿Chris, qué pasa?

- Te despierto para llevarte a clases. ¡Rápido! quiero que te apresures para llegar a la escuela, hoy es un día

importante así que será mejor que…

- ¡Ah, ya te oí, está bien! – salgo de mi cama y voy al baño para arreglarme

- No tenías que enojarte… - dijo él a lo lejos

Bueno, después de haber estado un rato vistiéndome y entre otras cosas he logrado disponerme para la clase de

hoy. Ahora mismo estoy con Chris en nuestro vehículo, ya estamos llegando. Nos estacionamos, me despido de

Chris.

- Adiós Katherine, adiós Azur. Espero que te vaya bien en el examen, dale saludos a Azur de mi pate, ojalá que él

también tenga suerte.

- Adiós Chris. Se lo diré.

Cierra la ventana y despega lejos de aquí.

- Bien, será mejor que entre, las clases están por empezar.

Entro y voy caminando por los pasillos, hay muchas gente viniendo y saliendo de salones, supongo que todos

deben de estar preparados para el examen de hoy… supongo. Creo que mi salón estaba por…

- Aaahhh… - ¡ese tipo que iba corriendo me acaba de tirar!

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? ¡Me acabas de tirar al piso, bruto!

- Oh vaya, cuanto lo siento. Deja que te levante. – me toma la mano y me levanta del suelo

- Así está mejor.

- Realmente lo siento.

- Bueno, supongo que también debería disculparme por haberte llamado bruto… espera… ¿no qué tú eres Michael?

- Pues… sí…

- Pero tu sala de clases es por esa dirección. – digo apuntando para allá

- Ah sí, eso… yo eh… tengo que ir a otro sitio.

- ¿Cómo a cuál?

- Debo hacer cosas más importantes que no te convienen saber.

- ¿Algo más importante que tu propio futuro?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué?, no puedes irte así sin más.

- ¡Vaya!, mira qué hora es, será mejor que te apresures para hacer tu examen. Yo debo estar en otro lugar ahora

mismo.

- Hey…

Se fue corriendo… bueno, ¿qué más da?, quizás tenía que hacer algo realmente importante, mejor entro a mi salón

de clases.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

Vaya… el examen ha estado más difícil que nunca. En caso que me haya ido bien podré pasar las vacaciones de

forma bastante clamada, o del caso contrario tener que repetir el año y hacer todo de nuevo. Eso sería terrible…

aunque pensándolo… tampoco me he esforzado tanto así que bueeenoo, no sé qué esperar, simplemente odio la

escuela.

Creo que debería buscar a Azur, no lo vi en el salón de clases, ¿dónde podrá estar?

Llevo un rato buscándolo y creo que ahí está… sí es él y está hablando con alguien… espera pero si ése es Michael.

- Bien, adiós Azur. Espero que te vaya bien, no veremos pronto.

- Hasta la próxima. – Michael se ha ido caminado, será mejor que hable con azur sobre esto

- Hey, Azur…

- Ah, hola Katherine, no te había visto.

- ¿De qué hablabas con él?

- ¿Quién?, ¿Michael?

- Sí.

- Son… asuntos de trabajo, últimamente hemos planificado algunas cosas y bueno… ya sabes.

- ¿De qué tipo de trabajo hablas?

- Quizá no sea momento de hablarlo ahora.

- Está bien.

- Bueno… - no quedamos unos momentos en silencio

- ¿Por qué no has asistido al examen?

- Porque debía estar en otro lado, no me conviene hacer el examen si me voy a dedicar a otras cosas. Si es que

entiendes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres con dedicarte a otras cosas?

- No esperaba que tuviera que explicártelo así.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Mis padres desde que murieron me habían entregado a la Alianza, mi destino es estar ahí y hacer el bien por los

demás. Ya sabes como son las cosas ahí.

- ¡¿Vas a ser un militar?!

- No, se trata de hacer investigaciones criminales y ejercer la justicia en lugares donde la policía no está.

- ¿A eso te vas a dedicar?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus años de estudio?

- Esos estudios habrán valido la pena, se trata de usar esos conocimientos para manejar todo tipo de situaciones.

Además querían que aprendiera normalmente en mi infancia, tener amigos y estar así durante un tiempo hasta que

llegue este día.

- ¡No estás en condición para hacer esto!

- ¿No recuerdas todas las veces en las que tuve que asistir a la academia de la Alianza?

- No pensé que te enseñarían técnicas militares en ese lugar.

- Pues ya sabes que es así, y así será mi trabajo.

- Pero usarás la violencia y obrarás con la fuerza en ese trabajo, tú no eres así.

- No es lo que tú crees. Soy parte de un equipo de infiltración, nuestras tácticas se resumen persecuciones,

investigaciones y técnicas pacifistas. No voy a matar a nadie en este trabajo si es lo que tú crees.

- Pero no quiero hagas esto, ¿qué tal si algo malo pasa?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, nuestra amistad?

- …

- En ese caso… voy a unirme a la Alianza.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya lo oíste, voy a unirme a la Alianza.

- No puedes hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que puedo. Parte del derecho como estudiante es escoger que tipo de profesión puede decidir ser

uno, incluso si la opción es repentina.

- ¿Pero por qué lo harás?

- Para estar contigo, ¿qué no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa, de no separar nuestra amistad?

- Katherine… por favor… - dijo él dándose una palmada en la cara

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, pero… ¿qué hay de Chris? Yo no creo que él esté de acuerdo con tú decisión.

- Sí que lo estará.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te acuerdas que mis padres eran de la Alianza?

- Sí, pero eso…

- Bueno, si no sabías, ellos querían que cuando creciera fuera parte de la Alianza y ayudar a la gente que me

necesitara para el periodo posterior de la guerra con los segadores, que por cierto siguen sin arreglarse los

destrozos del todo. – apunto a un edificio destrozado a la mitad – El punto es de que Chris también estaba de

acuerdo con esta idea, pero él quería dejarlo a mi elección para cuando ya tuviera una edad madura, de ese modo

yo escogería si realmente quería ser parte de la Alianza o tener otra profesión. Yo quería ser médica, pero ahora tu

insistencia me hace cambiar de opinión, ¿vez lo que haces?

- Oye, pero no es mi culpa que yo sea obligado a unirme a la Alianza.

- Y tampoco es mi culpa que mi mejor amigo quiera dejarme sola por el resto de la vida-

- ¡Yo nunca dije que te dejaría! Podría incluso visitarte de vez en cuando.

- Pero no sería lo mismo. Para mí nuestra amistad vale más que cualquier cosa.

- Me parece increíble la manera en la que estás actuando, vas a dejar todo lo que has hecho estos años por unirte

a la Alianza.

- Azur, yo hago todo esto por estar contigo. No me gustaría vivir sabiendo que corres peligro y yo no pueda estar

ahí para acompañarte.

- Yo…

- Por favor Azur, dame una oportunidad.

- Vaya… pero que desconsiderado de mi parte, yo… está bien, pero primero avísale a Chris de lo que vas a hacer.

- Gracias, tengo mi celular ahora mismo, voy a llamarlo.

- ¿Sigues teniendo ese viejo celular?

- ¿Qué? No es mi que estemos en esta mala situación económica, si tuviera suficiente dinero podría comprar una

omniherramienta. Espera solo un par de minutos, no creo que mi conversación con Chris vaya a demorar.

- De acuerdo, ojalá sea así.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué piensa él al respecto?

- Opina que está bien, sobre todo porque tú me acompañarás. Aunque casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que me

uniría, pero le dije que pienso estar contigo en un grupo de infiltración con tácticas pacifistas, se tranquilizó y

aceptó mi decisión después de todo.

- ¿Realmente estás tan segura que serás capaz de estar en el grupo de infiltración conmigo?

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Se requiere mucho entrenamiento.

- ¿Y tú no crees que yo soy capaz de lograrlo?

- No he dicho eso, simplemente es un camino largo para llegar a esa meta. Considera todos lo años a los que he

ido a la academia.

- Pues en ese caso me esforzaré mucho.

- Tampoco te has esforzado demasiado en la escuela. De todas manera voy a dejar mis estudios para este trabajo,

de todas maneras creo que reprobé ya que no estaba segura de ninguna respuesta.

- Por Dios…

- ¿Pero qué tan difícil puede ser esto? No creo que en el entrenamiento me obliguen a pelear con un veterano solo

con los puños.

- …

- No tardemos más, estoy emocionada por unirme a la Alianza y decirle a Chris lo feliz que estoy de poder trabajar

contigo.


	4. FANFICTION CANCELADO

Siento mucho avisar esto, pero debido que el tiempo que he tenido para hacer este fanfiction ha sido poco oportuno. Me dedico a muchas cosas, por lo que tengo poquísimo tiempo para escribir, además esto me toma demasiado tiempo.

He tenido que cancelarlo por muchos inconvenientes. Pero no creo que tenga que acabar así.

Doy el permiso para que el quien quiera pueda continuar con mi historia. No me voy a enfadar por la manera en como lo haría esta persona, prefiero cualquier resultado a que no pueda continuar este fanficiton de una de mis franquicias de videojuegos favorita.

Me harían un gran favor.

Adiós y que tenga un buen día.


End file.
